Notebook
The Notebook 'is a art book bundled with the Gamer's Edition of the Hotline Miami series. It contains developmental comments and rough sketches of several aspects and characters of [[Hotline Miami|''Hotline Miami]] and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Cover The cover features a blood-spattered Richter Mask on the front with the word 'notebook' next to it. The back features a blood spatter in the shape of the logo for Dennaton Games. Page 1 '''NOTEBOOK DRAWINGS AND SCRIBBLES BY DENNIS WEDIN WARNING! THIS BOOK CONTAINS SPOILERS Page 2 MESSAGES ON TUE, JAN 10, 2012 AT 11:10 AM, JAN WILLEM NIJMAN WROTE: HEY GUYS, TYPING THIS ON MY PHONE SO IT'S REAL QUICK AND DIRTY. CACTUS, MEET NIGEL. HE WORKS FOR DEVOLVER DIGITAL, THE GUYS WHO PUBLISHED SERIOUS SAM 3 AND THE SERIOUS SAM INDIE SERIES. HE'S SUPER NICE. NIGEL, MEET CACTUS. HE IS SOMEWHAT OF A LEGEND IN THE INDIE SCENE, WON IGF NUOVO WITH HIS GAME TUNING TWO YEARS AGO. I BELIEVE TUNING IS ALMOST DONE, AND THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD CHAT A BIT ABOUT GETTING IT OUT THERE! IT'S AMAZING. CACTUS: DEVOLVER IS SUPER COOL TO WORK WITH, THEY REALLY UNDERSTAND GAMES AND ARE AS INDIE AS A PUBLISHER GETS. THEY ALSO BUY YOU LUNCH SO THAT'S REALLY COOL AND THEY'RE REALLY GOOD AT MARKETING. GOOD LUCK GUYS, JW SENT FROM MY IPHONE JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM WED, FEB 22, 2012 AT 8:23 AM TO: BLACK BAR CENSORED HEY NIGEL! JAN WILLEM TOLD ME HE SENT YOU A DEMO OF "COCAINE COWBOY" A FEW DAYS AGO AND THAT YOU WANTED TO HAVE A TALK ABOUT IT! ME AND DENNIS WHO'S DOING THE GRAPHICS WERE INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE "DRIVE" AND WANTED TO PUT TOGETHER A COMPACT AND STYLISH GAME THAT MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE AN ACTION HERO. IT'S ESSENTIALLY A STEALTH GAME THAT REWARDS THE PLAYER FOR ACTING RECKLESS AND BOLD THROUGH THE SCORING SYSTEM. WE'RE NOT SURE YET IF WE WANT TO FORCE THE PLAYER TO REACH A CERTAIN SCORE TO PROGRESS, OR IF WE WOULD USE UNLOCKABLES TO ENCOURAGE THE PLAYER TO BE MORE DARING. THE PLAN IS TO HAVE STORY MODE WITH A (PROBABLY NONINTRUSIVE) PLOT THAT UNFOLDS ACROSS A NUMBER OF LEVELS. AN OFFLINE COOP MODE WITH SPECIFIC COOP LEVELS, AND OFFLINE DEATHMATCH FOR UP TO FOUR PLAYERS WITH XBOX360 CONTROLLER SUPPORT. AND IF WE CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO PROCEDURALLY GENERATE DECENT LEVELS THAT WOULD BE NICE TOO. IF YOU WANT TO TRY THE GAME USING AN XBOX CONTROLLER: BLACK BAR CENSORED TUE, FEB 28, 2012 AT 12:48 PM TO: JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET JONATAN? :P WE'RE ALL PSYCHED ABOUT COCAINE COWBOY AND HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS: HOWMANY LEVELS ARE YOU PLANNING FOR THE FULL GAME? WHAT'S THE TOTAL PLAY TIME ARE YOU THINKING? WHEN DO YOU THINK A FINAL WOULD BE READY TO PIMP OUT? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF TACO? HIT ME UP ON EMAIL OR SKYPE IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! THANKS, Page 3 NIGEL LOWRIE WED, FEB 22, 2012 AT 11:22 AM TO: JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM HI JONATAN, YES, I LOVED WHAT I PLAYED ORIGINALLY. LET'S TALK ON SKYPE WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE, I'M ALWAYS AROUND ONLINE. THANKS, NIGEL LOWRIE DEVOLVER DIGITAL JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM THU, MAR 15, 2012 AT 1:07 PM TO: BLACK BAR CENSORED I ATTACHED THE SCREENS FROM THE GAME IN A ZIP FILE. EVERYTHING IN THEM ISN'T FINAL, BUT IT SHOWS SOME OF THE NEW GRAPHICS AND LEVELS WE'VE ADDED AT LEAST. WE'VE ALSO GOT A NEW WORKING NAME FOR THE PROJECT; "HOTLINE MIAMI". PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE "COCAINE COWBOY" BETTER THOUGH, BUT THE NEW TITLE FITS THE STORYLINE WHICH THE OLD TITLE DOES NOT... AT ALL. WE'LL SEE IF PEOPLE FEEL THE SAME WAY WHEN THEY PLAY THE NEXT DEMO, THEN WE'LL TRY TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING NEW. JONATAN NIGEL LOWRIE WED, MAR 14, 2012 AT 6:16 PM TO: JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM COOL MAN. WE'RE HERE TO PARTNER IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD SO WHATEVER WE CAN DO TO HELP. BESIDES MUSIC/SFX IS THAT ALL THE RESOURCES YOU MIGHT NEED TO GET THE GAME TO COMPLETION? MORE ON THAT LATER, WILL LET YOU ACTUALLY MAKE THE GAME FOR NOW! NIGEL JONATAN SÖDERSTRÖM THU, MAR 1, 2012 AT 2:50 PM TO: BLACK BAR CENSORED ME AND DENNIS WILL BE EXPERIMENTING WITH THE NARRATIVE NEXT WEEK. I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS THAT GO IN COMPLETELY OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS, BUT BOTH ME AND DENNIS FEEL LIKE THE PROTAGONIST WILL BE A LONEWOLF (AND POSSIBLY TRAGIC) "HERO" WHO WILL BE PRETTY ANONYMOUS (HE'LL MOST LIKELY BE SILENT SO THAT THE PLAYERS DON'T FEEL LIKE WE'RE PUTTING WORDS INTO THEIR MOUTHS). BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK WE WILL PROBABLY HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT COMPLETELY. PEACE, JONATAN Page 4 JACKET THE OUTFIT OF NIKE OBVIOUS SHOE CHOICE NO BRAINER. OF ROCKY BALBOA'S TORSO AND ARMS ROCKY NOT OUR GUY... TAPED HANDS ARE SO COOL BUT NOT ENOUGH PIXELS IT SEEMS. OF AXEL FOLEY FROM BEVERLY HILLS COP AXEL FOLEY '''OUR GUY!!! Page 5 OF KYLE REESE FROM THE TERMINATOR '''KYLE REESE NOT OUR GUY...*''' '''*BUT HELLO MANNY PARDO! OF JOHN MCCLANE FROM DIE HARD JM (SCRIBBLED OUT) JOHN MCCLANE NOT OUR GUY... WE DISCUSSED A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT CANDIDATES WHEN CREATING THE LOOK FOR THE MAIN CHARACTER. EVENTUALLY I WAS SO HOOKED ON THE COVER FOR BEVERLY HILLS COP THAT DURING THE WEEKEND I CREATED THE MAIN ANIMATIONS FOR THE HERO WHILE STARING AT THAT IMAGE. IN THE BEGINNING HE EVEN HAD THE SAME BLUE JACKET AS AXEL BUT IT WAS CHANGED TO MAKE HIM STAND OUT MORE FROM THE SIMILARLY COLORED ENEMIES. HAVING AN OUTFIT BASED AROUND A JACKET WAS ALSO A NOD TO THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THE MOVIE DRIVE (WHICH WAS A HUGE INFLUENCE ON US). IT ALSO TURNED OUT TO BE THE MAIN INSPIRATION FOR THE FANS WHEN THEY NAMED THE CHARACTER. Page 6 THE MASKS FROM THE BEGINNING THE MAIN CHARACTER WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALL SORTS OF MASKS, NOT JUST ANIMALS, SUCH AS JASON'S HOCKEY MASK, CLOWNS AND OTHER HORROR THEMED CLASSICS. BUT THINKING ABOUT CHICKEN AND RABBIT MASKS MANAGED TO BRING BACK THE PHOBIA I HAVE FOR ANIMALS ACTING AS HUMANS (THE RESULT OF WATCHING THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS AND ALICE IN WONDERLAND AS A KID AND COMPLETELY FREAKING OUT). SO THE ANIMALS FELT WAY SCARIER THAN ANY OF THE OTHER MASKS AND WAY MORE INTERESTING (BOTH PSYCHOLOGICALLY AND VISUALLY). SO IN THE END THEY SIMPLY REPLACED THE REST. OF WIND IN THE WILLOWS AND ALICE IN WONDERLAND CHARACTER HEADS: RABBIT IN TOP HAT, CAT, MOLE, AND TOAD IN BOWLER CAP I'T ALSO OPENED THE DOORS TO SUCH DETAILS AS GIVING THEM THEIR OWN NAMES TO ADD ONE MORE LAYER OF SURREALISM. ALSO SYMBOLIZING THAT BY PUTTING ON THE MASK (TURNING YOURSELF INTO AN ANIMAL) YOU ARE NO LONGER RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS. THIS MAKES YOU FREE FROM GUILT SINCE KILLING AND FIGHTING IS A NATURAL PART OF MANY ANIMALS' LIFE.' Page 7 BIKER "MAKE HIM REALLY COOL" WAS THE PLAN. SO HE IS BASICALLY A MASH-UP OF SOME OF THE COOLEST CHARACTERS I COULD THINK OF THAT DAY. OF BIKER WITH SHOULDER PADS WITH A SPEECH BUBBLE CONTAINING A SKULL HELMET 'STREETS OF RAGE 2. HE TALKS. '"A COOL DUDE!" OF THE SCORPION / TINIEBLAS THE SCORPION. (TINIEBLAS) SATURDAY NIGHT SLAMMASTER. OF BIKER IN A HOODIE A SKULL PATCH! HOODIE OF SCARLET SPIDER SCARLET SPIDER OF A DOUBLE DRAGON PLAYER CHARACTER DOUBLE DRAGON Page 8 THE RUSSIANS THIS WAS NOT EVEN DISCUSSED, SINCE IT WAS SO OBVIOUS... THEY JUST HAD TO HAVE DON JOHNSON'S WHITE SUIT AND BLUE SHIRT. NOTHING OOZES THE SLICK 80's ERA AND MIAMI MORE THAN DON AND THIS OUTFIT... AND IT'S A GREAT BAD BOY LOOK. OF RUSSIAN'S TORSO FROM THE MOUTH DOWN WHITE SUIT BLUE SHIRT WHITE PANTS Page 9 AI LAYOUT OF A COUNTER CLOCKWISE PATROL PATROL '''REACTS TO SOUND & SIGHT. WALKS STRAIGHT FORWARD IF HE HITS SOMETHING HE TURNS LEFT. LOSE PLAYER AND HE BECOMES RANDOM OF AN ENEMY WITH SEVERAL DIRECTIONAL ARROWS '''RANDOM '''REACTS TO SOUND & SIGHT. OF STATIONARY ENEMY '''GUARD '''ONLY REACTS TO SIGHT. LOSE PLAYER AND HE RUNS BACK TO START POSITION. OF FAT MAN '''BIG '''USES CLOSE-RANGE OR GUNS.* OF DOG '''DOG GAINS SPEED WHEN SEEING PLAYER. OF ENEMY DUCKING DODGE* 'IMMUNE TO BULLETS, THROWS & PUNCHES. '*THESE WERE CUT BECAUSE OF TIME AND MADE THEIR APPEARANCE IN HLM2 INSTEAD. Page 10 50 BLESSINGS DATE: NOVEMBER 2011. CONVERSATION: J - WHAT IF YOU SENT SOMEONE A LETTER THREATENING THEM TO.. LET'S SAY, GO TO AN ADDRESS, PICK UP SOMETHING, DROP IT OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE... A SIMPLE HARMLESS TASK OR SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN. I WONDER HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD DO IT? D - OR CALL THEM... HAHAHA, YOU MAIL A HUNDRED PEOPLE A LETTER EXPLAINING THAT THEY MUST GO TO THIS ADDRESS, AT THIS TIME AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS OR ELSE! AND THEN YOU HAVE A SYMBOL IN THE LETTER THAT YOU ALSO START TO SMACK ON THE PERSONS HOUSE OR THEIR CAR IF THEY DON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL THEM TO DO... TO GET THEM ALL SHAKY... J -''' '''AND THEN A COUPLE OF THEM DO WHAT WE SAY AND THEY SHOW UP AT THE ADDRESS AT THE SAME TIME AND IT TURNS INTO A REALLY WEIRD SITUATION... HAHAHA... AND IF THEY DON'T DO IT YOU REPEAT THE PROCEEDURE, MAIL THEM, SMACKING STICKERS AROUND THEIR BLOCK AND SO ON. D -''' '''WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT! WE KINDA DID... OF AMERICAN FLAG THE STRIPES OF SQUARE WITH TWO LINES THROUGH IT BORING... OF TRIANGLE WITH TWO LINES THROUGH IT TOO ILLUMINATI... OF CIRCLE WITH TWO LINES THROUGH IT AND A THUMBS UP FEELS LIKE A SYMBOL!!! (SOME TIMES IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE.) Page 11 THE GIRL DON JUAN OF GIRL IN BRA AND PANTIES WITH HORSE MASK SHE IS ALREADY DEAD TIME TO LET GO YOU ARE ALL ALONE BASED ON A REAL PERSON WHO CAME INTO MY LIFE DURING A VERY SIMILAR TIME AS THE GIRL CAME INTO JACKET'S (HIM BEING AT THE BOTTOM BUT THEN REALIZING THERE IS NOW THIS PERSON WHO'S WILLING TO WAIT FOR HIM TO GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER). Page 12 THE PROTOTYPE SOUNDTRACK COCAINE COWBOY ISOLEE - ENRICO ISOLEE - MÄDCHEN MIT HASE ISOLEE - DO RE MI BRIGHT FUTURE - LEMURIA BRIGHT FUTURE - HUSTLE OR DIE CHROMATIC - LADY (DEMO VERSION) OF THE TOP OF A LADY'S HEAD IN SHADOWS Page 13 STORYLINES WITH SO MANY STORYLINES GOING ON PARALLEL TO EACH OTHER WE WANTED TO HAVE SOME PARTS WHERE THEY INTERTWINE. WE ALSO WANTED, AS THE STORY UNFOLDED, THAT THE PLAYER WOULD EXPERIENCE MOMENTS OF DÉJÀ VU. JAKE'S INEVITABLE DOOM AND THE SON'S FINAL DRUG INFUSED RAMPAGE ARE TWO EXAMPLES, BUT THE ONE THAT WORKED THE BEST WOULD HAVE TO BE THE HENCHMAN'S DEATH ON EXECUTION. THE FIRST THING WE EVER SHOWED OF HLM2 WAS THAT LEVEL AND HOW THE FANS BEAT A HELPLESS MOBSTER TO DEATH, A PART THAT REALLY STRUCK A NERVE WITH PLAYERS. BUT IT WASN'T UNTIL THEY PLAYED THE FULL GAME AND WERE INTRODUCED TO THE HENCHMAN THAT THAT SCENE REALLY TURNS INTO SOMETHING MORE. FIRST SEEING HOW THIS NICE GUY MANAGED TO LOSE EVERYTHING, HOW HE ENDS UP BROKEN AT A BAR AND THEN HOW IT DAWNS ON THEM WHICH BAR THIS IS AND WHERE THEY'VE SEEN IT BEFORE... THAT IS WHEN THE VAN COMES CRASHING IN TO THE PARKING LOT... OF A BLOODIED AND BEATEN HENCHMAN'S HEAD Page 14 COREY FIRST CHARACTER TO BE CREATED FOR THE SEQUEL (PIG BUTCHER ALREADY EXISTING) AND WAS MEANT TO BE SEEN AS THE FEMALE VERSION OF JACKET. GAMEPLAY '''MULTIPLE ENTERING POINTS AND SHORTCUTS (WINDOWS). OUT DODGEROLL! OF COREY HLM2'S DON JUAN USE '''HINTS THAT SHE'S A GIRL: -UNISEX NAME -LONG DARK HAIR -HAVE SOMEONE REFER TO HER AS "SHE".* *THOUGH NEVER USED IN THE GAME THIS WAS PICKED UP IN THE OFFICIAL COMIC (ISSUE 4 ON PAGE 3). DOLPHINS LOGO DRAWING MIAMI DOLPHINS LOGO 1974-1989 JACKET MIGHT HAVE ENDED UP WITH THIS OUTFIT HAD JONATAN NOT REALLY FOUGHT FOR A YELLOW APPROACH Page 15 TONY OF TONY'S HEAD IN HIS MASK THE LEADER! CLAIMS HIS TORN AND BLOODY TIGER MASK BELONGED TO JACKET. OF BLOODIED FISTS WEARING SPIKED KNUCKLES ONLY KILLING PUNCHES! NO RANGE ANYMORE.* BRASS KNUCKLES HEART CUSTOM MADE (DEAREST POSSESSION). AKA 'THE TIGER CLAWS'. OF COWBOY BOOTS BOOTS '(LLEWELYN MOSS VIBE). A REAL COWBOY. '*TONY IN HLM1 WAS A FAILURE FROM A DESIGNER'S STANDPOINT, AS HE WAS WAY OVERPOWERED WITH NO CONS WHATSOEVER. WE WANTED TO REDEEM OURSELVES AND TOOK HIM WITH US TO HLM2. MAKING HIM FUN/CHALLENGING ONLY NEEDED A SIMPLE TWEAK (THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN APPARENT BACK IN 2012) Page 16 THE SWANS THE IDEA TO HAVE TWO CHARACTERS BEING CONTROLLED AT THE SAME TIME WAS HATCHED DURING THE VERY BRIEF DISCUSSION WE HAD ABOUT ADDING MULTIPLAYER TO HLM1. SWAN DOODLE -FOLLOWS BEHIND -RIGHT CLICK TO SHOOT -UNLOCK GUNS (CROSSED OUT) (-PICK UP RANDOM WHEN OUT OF AMMO.) SWAN DOODLE-LEFT CLICK TO ATTACK. -THE ONE YOU CONTROL. -ONLY CHAINSAW. SWANS MAKING HEART SHAPE DRAWING TWINS BROTHER. + SISTER. SWANS STICK TOGETHER THEIR WHOLE LIFE. OF DEAD SWAN AND SURRENDERING SWAN ONE DIES THE OTHER GIVES UP! OF SWAN TORSO WITH CHAINSAWSHOULDER PADS. ELBOW PADS. ARROW BELOW DRAWING (KNEEPADS) Page 17 MARK WAS FOR A VERY LONG TIME NOTHING MORE THAN A BIG GUY IN A BEAR MASK. HIS PERK WAS ONE OF THE HARDER NUTS TO CRACK. OF MARK SPREADING GUNS DUAL WIELDING RIGHT CLICK TO SPREAD. POLAR BEAR OR GRIZZLY? USE BIG GUY SPRITE FROM HLM1 AS BASE. THE GROUP'S MR. T. THINKING MACON FROM MURDER PARTY AS VISUAL INSPIRATION. OF THE FANS' VAN THE FANS' VAN -THEIR TURTLES VAN/BATMOBILE.* -A STOLEN PHONEHOM VAN WHICH THEY TAGGED WITH 50 BLESSINGS LOGOS. *BUT MOST PEOPLE SEEM TO SEE SCOOBY'S MYSTERY MACHINE... AN OBVIOUS REFERENCE THAT HONESTLY NEVER HIT US EVEN THOUGH WE SPENT 2 YEARS STARING AT THAT DAMN SPRITE. Page 18 BEARD CLERK SOLDIER HIS PART IN THE GAME WAS ALL ABOUT EXPANDING ON THE CONNECTION WE CREATED BETWEEN HIM AND JACKET IN THE FIRST GAME OF A FLAMETHROWER FLAMETHROWER 'FROM SUPER CARNAGE. OF THE PHOTO '''THE PHOTO '"IT'S ON THE HOUSE" '''THAT JACKET TOSSES FROM THE BALCONY AT THE END OF HLM1 WAS UP FOR DEBATE FOR QUITE SOME TIME... EVEN FOR US. OF SAN FRANCISCO EXPLODING "FELT THAT BAD SINCE SAN FRAN" THIS COMMENT AND THE EVENT IT POINTED TOWARDS WAS ONE OF THE DETAILS WE LEFT FOR THE PLAYER TO FILL IN THEMSELVES. THIS ONE WAS EVENTUALLY EXPLAINED IN HLM2 BUT OTHERS WE WILL TAKE TO OUR GRAVES... Page 19 HAWAII ''' '''FOR THE WAR SCENES OF HLM2 WE WANTED THE SETTING TO HAVE A OUTERWORLDLY VIBE, ALMOST LIKE A DREAM (THE WAY JACOB'S LADDER, APOCALYPSE NOW AND BLOOD MERIDIAN DO IT). AND SINCE HOTLINE MIAMI TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE WE HAD THE FREEDOM TO GIVE HAWAII SOME WEIRD FLORA OF ALIEN PLANTS HAWAII '''PLANT LIFE. TENTACLES Page 20 '''EVAN WRIGHT IN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER DRAFT FOR HLM2 EVAN WAS KNOWN AS "THE DAD", A FAMILY MAN WHO WOULD NEGLECT HIS FAMILY TO SEEK OUT, UNDERSTAND AND DESTROY THE DARKNESS THAT COVERED MIAMI. EVENTUALLY HE WOULD LOSE HIS GRIP ON REALITY AND EVEN QUESTION IF HE WAS THE DARKNESS HIMSELF. IN TIME HIS STORY WOULD BE MORE ABOUT OBSESSING OVER THE TRUTH (INSTEAD OF GOING INSANE) AND WITH THAT HE ALSO CHANGED INTO A WRITER. THE INSANITY PART OF THE DAD CHARACTER LIVED ON IN EVAN'S FRIEND MANNY. OF EVAN WITH A WIFE, BABY AND DAUGHTER Page 21 MANNY PARDO GAMEPLAY '''THE GUN GUY! -180° SPIN (SHOTGUN) (LEFTOVER FROM HLM1.) -GUN EXECUTIONS. OF MANNY PICKING UP CIGARETTE BUTTS '''FROM THE BEGINNING WE WANTED MANNY TO TRY AND FRAME DIFFERENT CHARACTERS DEPENDING ON WHAT EVIDENCE THE PLAYER STOLE FROM THE CRIMESCENES. THIS TURNED OUT TO BE A BIT TOO COMPLEX JUST TO SHOW THE FACT THAT HE WAS A ROTTEN COP. OF THE PHANTOM PUPPET HEAD' THE MIAMI MUTILATOR' APPEARED IN AN EARLY DESIGN AS ITS OWN CHARACTER THAT WOULD STALK THE LEVELS OF HLM2 (BLINK AND YOU WOULD HAVE MISSED HIM). BUT THE TWIST THAT THE HARD BOILED COP WAS THE SERIAL KILLER HIMSELF WAS TO GOOD TO PASS UP. Page 22 RICHTER WAS SEEN AS PURE EVIL IN HLM1. IN HLM2 WE PRESENTED A DIFFERENT RICHTER, A CARING PERSON WHO IS JUST DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE TO KEEP HIS MOTHER SAFE. OF RICHTER WITH AND WITHOUT HAIR START WITH HAIR. (FIRST LEVEL).* *CUT BECAUSE OF SCRIPT CHANGES (WAS GONNA PLAY FIRST LEVEL WITH NO MASK). OF RICHTER IN SUNGLASSES WITH RICHARD THE END OF RICHTER COMFORTING HIS MOTHER THE PETER PARKER & AUNT MAY OF HLM2. OF SILENCED UZI THE REASON HIS SIGNATURE SILENCED UZI WAS NOT INCLUDED IN HLM2 WAS SIMPLY THAT HIS LEVELS WOULD HAVE BEEN WAY TOO EASY IF YOU HAD A GUN FROM THE START (ESPECIALLY A SILENCED ONE). Page 23 THE SON THE RUSSIAN CHAMPION WHO IN THE END AVENGES ALL THOSE MURDERED RUSSIANS BY CRUSHING JACKET'S LEGACY AND MAKING SURE HIS FATHER'S CONTINUES UNTIL THE VERY END. OF SON BEING SUCKED INTO HIS OWN MOUTH HALLUCINATES BEING SUCKED IN BY HIS OWN FACE... LIKE THE EAGLEHEAD IN SMB2. OF THE SON LOOKING CRAZED "BATSHIT CRAZY, UNLIKE HIS DAD". AND SICKLE EARRING DRAWING EARRING. OF HIS HANDS IN HIS GLOVES RED GLOVES LIKE AXEL STONE (SOR2). OF SMASHED BODYGUARD GLASSES USES THE BODYGUARD'S KATANA (HER GLASSES). ENGRAVED WITH 23-7-89 DRAWING USES MP5S LIKE HIS DAD. HIS DAD'S DEATH (SHOWDOWN WITH JACKET). WE WANTED THE GAMEPLAY OF THE FANS TO COME BACK TO SOME EXTENT EVEN AT THE END OF THE GAME (SINCE THEY DIE HALF WAY THROUGH) SO WE APPLIED THEM FOR THE SON. MAKING THEM FEEL LIKE PART OF HIS STORY TURNED OUT TO BE VERY EASY. Page 24 LSD BOSSES A LOT OF PEOPLE SAID HOTLINE MIAMI WAS A GAME ON DRUGS. SO FOR THE GRAND FINALE WE REALLY WANTED TO SHOW THEM WHAT IT TRULY WOULD LOOK LIKE ON DRUGS. IT WAS ALSO AN OPPORTUNITY TO CREATE SOME REALLY BIG AND CRAZY BOSSES. OF MARK LSD BEAR MARK '''MIX BETWEEN BIG GUY AND DOG. APPEARS AS A NORMAL BEAR (DRUGS HASN'T GONE HAYWIRE YET). OF COREY LSD ZEBRA '''COREY '''NORMAL ZEBRA BUT WITH A DOLPHIN'S JACKET. (GETTING FREAKY). (WHEN KILLED ONLY JACKET AND MASK REMAINS). Page 25 '''LSD TIGER WAS THE FIRST OF THE BOSSES TO BE DESIGNED, ANIMATED AND IMPLEMENTED INTO THE GAME. DRAWING THE EYE MOUTH TO THE MISSING TONY MASK EYE THE EYE HALLUCINATION OF BLOODY FISTS ON MUSCLED ARMS DETAIL THE ARMS 'TONY'S WEAPONS (REST OF THE BODY IS TIGER). OF LSD TIGER LEAPING OUT OF JUNGLE LEAPS OUT OF AN IMAGINARY JUNGLE!* '*A BIT OF INSPIRATION FOR THIS CAME FROM THE JUNGLE BOOK AND HOW SHERE KHAN IS THIS ALMOST GHOSTLY BEAST LURKING IN THE GRASS, GETTING READY TO ATTACK. Page 26 LSD SWAN OUR INTERPRETATION OF THE CLASSIC TWO HEADED END OF LEVEL DRAGON (THAT WE'VE SEEN SO MANY TIMES BEFORE IN GAMES FROM OUR CHILDHOOD). OF THE SCALE OF THE SWAN MONSTER TO THE SON SIZE OF LSD TWO HEADED SWAN WITH BREASTS HEADS ARE HITZONES. CHAINSAW TONGUE ''' HALLUCINATIONS OF THE SWANS WEAPONS (CHAINSAW + GUNS). '''FIRE BREATH '''BREASTS '''TO HINT THAT ONE OF THE SWANS(ALEX) IS FEMALE.